


When You Kiss Me Like This

by srmiller



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode 4, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Yes it Is, is this a kissing fic?, knightgale, the answer to how lucas and dorothy went from kissing to waking up in each other's arms, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: And for Dorothy, there was something electric and alive in this kiss, something different from every other kiss she’d ever experienced.Maybe it was the man, maybe it was the place, maybe it was just how they fit together as if they’d both been waiting for the other to arrive.Either way, Dorothy knew nothing in her past or future would ever compare to this single moment with Lucas.





	

The snow fell around her, tickling her cheek and melting in her hair, but she felt only warmth.

The warmth of Lucas’ lips against hers as Bill Wither’s song played in both their ears. Why she’d picked ‘Ain’t No Sunshine’ she couldn’t say but when she’d seen it on her phone she’d known it was the only choice to make. Thank God she hadn't seen Ariana Grande first.

So it poured into the their ears as they leaned into each other, meeting each other half way as they had since the first moment they'd met. Her hand came up to frame his face, his beard beneath her fingertips as his hand came up to grip the edges of jacket to pull her closer to him.

She whispered the name she’d given him and wondered if that wasn’t wrong, wasn’t selfish.

He was Roan, wasn’t he? To the world of Oz and the people who had known him.

But to her and to her alone, he was Lucas and the word shot a heat of possessiveness through her system. This, him, _them_ , who he was when they were together was hers and hers alone and nothing and no one got to have a piece of this.

She whispered his name again and the soft kiss turned sharp, grew teeth as Lucas cupped the back of Dorothy’s neck as if he could draw her deeper into the kiss, pull her deeper into him.

There was a silly and fleeting thought that for both of them, this was their first kiss Oz.

Obviously, if Lucas’ skill was anything to go by he’d kissed before and kissed often but he didn’t remember them, there was only her. And for Dorothy, there was something electric and alive in this kiss, something different from every other kiss she’d ever experienced.

Maybe it was the man, maybe it was the place, maybe it was just how they fit together as if they’d both been waiting for the other to arrive.

Either way, Dorothy knew nothing in her past or future would ever compare to this single moment with Lucas.

The song stopped.

The end of it startled both of them and Dorothy laughed, nerves reverberating in the sound. “Sorry, let me turn this off.”

Dorothy fumbled with her phone, turning it off to conserve the battery, but she could feel Lucas’ eyes on her the entire time. It made her fingers clumsy.

“I think you might actually be a witch, Dorothy.”

His voice was amused and soft, but when she looked up at him there was a heat there which caused her heart to stutter and stop. “You do?”

He reached out and touched her lips with the pad of his thumb. “How else would you explain how you’ve bewitched me?”

Dorothy blushed, flustered at the pick line. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Lucas simply grinned at her, seemingly pleased himself. “I came up with it on the spot, if you believe it.”

“Sadly, I do.”

He reached out and took her hand in his. “This is something, isn’t Dorothy?”

“Yeah,” she agreed softly, looking down at the contrast of their skins, woven together like tapestry. “It’s something.”

He nodded but there were a hundred thousand words hanging between them, not the least of which were _Roan_ and _Kansas._

Whoever he had been, and where she was going.

His past, her future.

But they had now, didn’t they? They had snow drifting through the tangled trees and a fire hissing softly and giving off what warmth it could.

They had their hands in each other’s and their lips still tingled from a world changing kiss.

“We should get some sleep,” she said because whatever they had, whatever moments they wanted to savor, they needed their rest.

“The girl has stolen your pillow,” he pointed out and she looked over to the see Sylvie resting on Toto.

“She has,” Dorothy smiled, turning back to Lucas with a tilt of her head. “But I’d settled for you in a pinch.”

His returning smile was small, almost shy, as he stood up and led towards the fire. Dorothy sat on the cold ground as Lucas took off his long duster before sitting down with his legs stretched out.

“Why do you always sleep with your feet to the fire,” she asked as she moved closer to him and the heat which seemed to emanate from his body.

“It’s so you don’t roll into the fire,” he explained as he shook the jacket out to spread over both their legs. “If you lay longways beside the fire you could accidentally roll into it in while you’re sleeping. And if you slept with you head closer to the fire you risk your hair catching from embers.”

“You’re so full of wisdom,” Dorothy teased as he laid down.

“You’re lucky have me.”

Dorothy nodded, hesitating as she looked down at him. How was this supposed to work? A kiss, albeit a great kiss, didn’t erase personal boundaries or automatically create intimacy. Did she lay on her back beside him despite the fact that all she wanted to do was rest her head on his chest?

Before she could decide he smirked, as if he could sense her indecision, and lifted one arm so she could tuck herself beneath it. Smiling she shifted closer to his body, pressing herself against his side and resting her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, held her close.

Lucas pulled the jacket up so it covered her shoulders and then pressed a kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, Dorothy.”

“Night, Lucas.”


End file.
